Party
If you want to form a party with another player, press ALT+ right mouse button on the player; the player interaction window (shown above) will be displayed. “Click on "Invite to Party”, and press "Yes" to confirm. When the other player accepts your invitation, your party will be formed. You can also form a party by typing “/party other character's name” in chatting window. A party may consist of up to eight players; a party leader can set his or her party to either "individual mode" or "group mode". The button shown on the left is the Party Window button; you can find it on the menu bar, located at the bottom of the interface window. Its hotkey is "P". Click the button to open the party window (shown left), in which the location and status of your party members are displayed. The player who first asks other players to form a party is the party leader; if the party leader leaves the party, then the next player becomes the party leader. A party leader may kick a party member out of the party. You can talk with your party members by typing "/party" in your chatting window. If a party leader logs out, another player will automatically assume the leadership. * A party leader can choose between two ways of running a party. From the party window(P), press the button labeled "individual" to set the party to group mode, or press "group" button to set it to individual mode. 1. Individual mode For each additional member of your party, all party members enjoy a 15% bonus to the experience points they earn from killing monsters. In addition, all party members receive 5% of all experience points other party members earn from killing monsters. Ex) How party members increase the EXP they earn from killing a monster worth 10000 EXP ◎ EXP for the member who killed the monster - 2 party members: 10000 + 15% bonus = 11500 EXP - 3 party members: 10000 + 30% bonus = 13000 EXP - 4 party members: 10000 + 45% bonus = 14500 EXP - 5 party members: 10000 + 60% bonus = 16000 EXP - 6 party members: 10000 + 75% bonus = 17500 EXP - 7 party members: 10000 + 90% bonus = 19000 EXP - 8 party members: 10000 + 105% bonus = 20500 EXP In addition, each party member will receive 5% of all EXP other party members earn from killing monsters. 2. Group mode The experience points earned from killing monsters are shared equally among the party members. Example) How having more party members changes the EXP they earn from killing a monster worth 10000 EXP - When there are 2 party members: 10000/2 = 5000 EXP for each party member - When there are 3 party members: 10000/3 = 3333 EXP for each party member - When there are 4 party members: 10000/4 = 2500 EXP for each party member - When there are 5 party members: 10000/5 = 2000 EXP for each party member - When there are 6 party members: 10000/6 = 1666 EXP for each party member - When there are 7 party members: 10000/7 = 1428 EXP for each party member - When there are 8 party members: 10000/8 = 1250 EXP for each party member Party members playing in group mode will be notified when a party member obtains a rare item (higher than 30 rarity) from killing a boss monster. How to trade with other players ①The other player's trade window ② Your trade window ③ Item window ④ Inventory Trading directly with another player is similar to forming a party; press "ALT+ right mouse button" on another player, and select "Request Direct Trade", then press "yes" to confirm. If the other player agrees, you will trade directly with each other. Trading directly with another player looks like the screenshot shown above. Place the item you wish to trade to the other player in your trade window, then press "V" button. When the other player also presses "V", the trade will be made. If you wish to trade money, press "Ru" button, enter the desired amount, then press "V" button to make the trade. Pressing "X" button will cancel the trade.